Summer Love
by PikaGirl16
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have both finally realized their feelings for eachother. But will they tell eachother?


**Summer Love**

It was summer vacation, and Hunny-senpei suggested that they all should go to the beach. Haruhi began to find herself getting nervous and shy around Tamaki. But she couldn't understand why.

"Come on Haruhi," the Hitachiin twins both said. Kaoru grabbed her left arm, and Hikaru grabbed her right arm.

"Guys! What're you doing?!" Haruhi tried to struggle to get free. But failed.

They both threw her into a room. "Put on," Kaoru said. "A bathing suit," Hikaru finished.

Tamaki walked over towards the twins. "What're you guys doing?"

"Waiting for our maids to get Haruhi in a bathing suit," Hikaru replied.

"Ha-Haruhi… in a bathing suit?" Tamaki began blushing.

The two maids then walked out. "She's ready!" they both said.

Haruhi stepped out of the room. She was wearing a light pink bathing suit. The top was ruffled, which helped with her having no breast and all. And the bottoms were like a regular bathing suit. "This feel kind of weird."

"Wow! Doesn't she look great boss?" both twins smiled and said.

Tamaki's face was completely red. "Maybe you should put more clothes on."

"N-nah," Haruhi became nervous. And why was her heart beating so fast? "I think I might actually wanna swim this time."

"Al-all right," Tamaki was going to have to get used to her in that bathing suit.

"Go Haruhi!" the twins gave her a thumbs up. She then began walking towards Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya-senpei. "Haruhi looks cute," Hikaru began. "Huh boss?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki gulped. "Yeah. But it's not right for a father to look at his daughter like that!" Tamaki gripped his hair.

"But boss, you aren't really her father," Kaoru said.

Haruhi and Hunny were swimming in the ocean. Then Mori got in. "Hey Kyouya," Tamaki said, walking up to him. He was sitting in a beach chair. The twins joined the other three in the ocean.

"Oh, hey there Tamaki," Kyouya shut the usual black book he was writing in. "Haruhi is acting a little different today. It's not like her to actually go swimming."

Tamaki was silent. "Is there something the matter?" he looked up at him.

"I just found something out Kyouya," Tamaki kept looking forward. He wasn't even acting like is normal, fun-loving self.

"What is it?"

"I realized Kyouya… that I'm in love with Haruhi," Tamaki said it real serious.

Kyouya just smiled, "So you finally realized. Took you long enough."

He then went back to his normal self. "What?!"

Kyouya laughed. He then put his hands behind his head. "It's been obvious that you're in love with her. We can all tell, except for Haruhi. The twins even noticed. You were pretty much the only one that didn't. But, now you do."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. She was being splashed by Hunny. She smiled and laughed. He then smiled himself, "Yeah, I have."

They were all back in the big mansion there were staying in. They all just finished eating dinner.

"It's raining," Mori said. He was looking out the window. Everyone looked at Haruhi, they all knew she was scared of thunderstorms. But it wasn't thundering or lightning, yet. Tamaki began to remember what happened last time they were here. It was the first time he found that she was scared of thunderstorms. He held on to her all night… he began blushing at the thought.

Haruhi then got up from her chair. "Kyouya-senpei, is my room in the same place as it was last time?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone." She then left the room.

Tamaki watched her walk away.

Five minutes went by, and it started to thunder and lightning. Haruhi took her blanket and got under it. She crawled into a ball, and felt tears, but tried to hold them back.

The guys were still in the dining hall. "One of us needs to go in there with Haruhi. She'll need help to get through this." Hikaru said.

Kyouya put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Go check on her."

He nodded his head and ran off to her room. He knocked on her door. No answer.

Tamaki opened her door. He saw a lump in the covers. He walked over and sat on her bed. He removed the covers. She was rolled up in a ball.

She looked up at him, "Senpei…"

"I'm here for you Haruhi," he held his arms open, for her.

She jumped in his arms, and put her arms around him.

"Haruhi…" he brought her face towards his, then gently kissed her. "I want you to know, that I'm in love with you."

She buried her head in his shirt. "I'm in love with you too Tamaki-senpei."


End file.
